1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a light-emitting device using a light emitting material such as an organic EL (Electro-Luminescent) material and a light-emitting device manufactured by using the manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
This type of light-emitting device is provided with a light-emitting body formed on the surface of a substrate. The light-emitting body is formed in a desired shape by selectively removing a film body (hereinafter, referred to as ‘a light-emitting layer’) of a light emitting material covering a substrate. JP-A-8-222371 and JP-A-9-320760 have disclosed that a light-emitting layer is selectively removed by irradiating laser on the light-emitting layer covering a substrate, which is referred to as ‘the laser ablation technique’.
In the laser ablation technique, however, a light-emitting layer must be removed little by little at a time. Therefore, it takes a long time to completely remove a desired region. Particularly, a region on the surface of a substrate, in which terminals for inputting signals to a light-emitting device are arranged (for example, a region on which an IC chip is mounted), is relatively wide. Accordingly, it takes a considerable time to completely remove the light-emitting layer formed on the region. Further, since waste scattered from the light-emitting layer by the irradiation of laser adheres to each section of an electrode and wiring lines, a step of removing the waste is needed. As described above, it is difficult to effectively remove the light-emitting layer when using the laser ablation technique. As a result, the productivity of the light-emitting device is limited.